Chocolate Brown
by Camerine
Summary: [Sheyla] When Teyla and John don't know what to name Little Baby Sheppard, will their friends jump in and help?


**Origin: **This is just something mindless I came up with while thinking about how Aiden, quoting here, was not allowed to name anything anymore.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** John/Teyla  
**Genres:** Romance/Fluff  
**Spoilers:** I dunno. No major spoilers, though.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except little baby Sheppard.

* * *

**Chocolate Brown**

"What should we name her?" Teyla asked, looking down into the chocolate brown eyes of her new baby girl. She was sleeping silently, her tiny chest rising and falling in rhythm. John sat beside Teyla, the little girl gripping his index finger as she slept.

Elizabeth, Rodney, Aiden and Cadmen, who were sitting outside the infirmary after Carson had kicked them outside to wait, were thinking along the same lines.

"What about Arabella?" Aiden suggested. Rodney glared at him.

"I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to name anything anymore," Rodney reminded him, tapping his chin with his fingers. Smiling, he snapped his fingers.

"Valentine!"

It was his turn to get glared at. But this time, it was by one of the women species. Elizabeth frowned at him; he backed off.

"What?" Rodney asked innocently. "I think it would be cool."

"May I remind you people that it is not our decision?" Cadman suggested. This time, she was glared at by everyone. Cadman held up her hands in mock surrender as everyone continued to think. Elizabeth seemed stumped, Rodney seemed on edge, and Aiden was just sitting back. He wasn't allowed to name anything anymore. Sighing, Rodney stood up, deciding to pace. Elizabeth's eyes followed him as he walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally not able to take it any longer, she yelled.

"Rodney! Sit!"

He did, sighing and falling into his seat with a 'thump'.

"I know! How about Ginny?" Cadman suggested.

"What kind of a name is that?" Aiden asked. "I like Skyler."

"What kind of a name is Ginny? What kind of name is _Skyler_?" Cadman shot back. The two soon got into a fight, and Elizabeth and Rodney sat back.

"How about Taylor?" Elizabeth said, smiling as Aiden got the last work in the argument. Cadman slouched back, defeated.

* * *

"I don't know. What do you think?" John asked, looking into the baby's face. She had just woken up and started screaming. Carson had come over to show Teyla how to breast-feed the baby five minutes ago. She was now eating happily as John brushed back the tiny bit of fuzzy hair she had on her head. It was brown, just like Teyla's. Her eyes were the same, too. She was going to look just like her mommy.

"I like the name Anna," Teyla suggested, smiling at the gurgling baby.

John nodded. It was the name of a little girl that Teyla had played with in the park while they were on Earth.

"What about Selena?" John asked. Teyla shook her head.

"Anabelle?"

"Michelle?"

"Jeromai?"

"I like that." John said, stopping as Teyla suggested the last name. "What about a middle name?"

"Well, if I got to pick her first name, it is only fair that you get to pick the second one," Teyla said, smiling as the baby finished feeding and started fussing. John reached out to take her, lifting the tiny child into his arms. She quieted down a little, sticking her tongue out. John laughed.

"How about...Michelle?"

"I like that. Jeromai Michelle Sheppard."

Carson smirked as he heard the new parents pick out a name. He hated breaking it to the rest of the team that their crazy suggestions _weren't_ being taken into consideratoin. With that thought, he walked out, smiling upon seeing everyone debate over names. Stopping by the door so they couldn't hear or see him, he listened to a few of the suggestions.

"Cindy?" Aiden suggested. Group glare.

"Heather?"

"Eww, Rodney! Kelly?"

"Janice?"

"Jenny?"

"Natalee?"

"Danielle?"

"OK, I bet ten bucks that the name will start with either an 'A' or an 'N'," Rodney said, smirking. Everyone else seemed to think for a minute, then the bets started.

"K or S," Cadman bet, putting her ten dollars in the bucket.

"J or T."

Carson smiled from behind the door. Elizabeth had just won.

"I bet..." Aiden stopped to think for a while. " C or D." Everyone gave their tens and they put them in a small bucket that just happened to be sitting on the table beside the waiting chairs. Finally, Carson decided to make his presence known and stepped into the waiting room. Everyone's eyes were on him in seconds.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked, hoping against hope that she didn't lose her last ten. Then, she thought of something. Why were the betting money, anyway? It was useless on Atlantis. Her thoughts were interrupted when Carson spoke again.

"They decided on a name."

Everyone was at his throat the second he said it. The first baby in Atlantis, and he was taking forever to release the name of the little baby Sheppard.

"They want to tell you guys personally."

Rodney, Elizabeth, Cadman and Aiden all went into the infirmary, where John was holding the baby and Teyla was leaning sleepily on the pillows.

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the baby.

"Well..." John said slowly, for extra effect. Teyla jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Ouch. Anyway, we named her Jeromai Michelle Sheppard."

"Pay up!" Elizabeth said, turning to Rodney, who was holding the small box. Elizabeth had just won forty dollars she couldn't use.

"You bet on it?" John asked incredulously.

"Yup." Elizabeth said, smiling proudly. Little Jeromai chose that moment to start bawling, rubbing her tiny hands over her eyes as she kicked her legs up in the air. John smiled.

"Out, all of ya." Carson said, shooing everyone but parents and baby out of the infirmary. Finally, everyone was gone. "Teyla, love, get some sleep. John, make Jeromai be quiet, she is waking my patients."

Though he sounded grouchy, he was actually happy. But his happiness had nothing to do with Teyla being in labor for ten hours, and having to deliver a very stubborn baby into the world. She just _didn't_ want to come out. He prayed to God that Teyla had had her share of labor, and she would never get pregnant again. Hah. Tough luck.

John smiled down at Jeromai as she fell to sleep along with her mommy. She was a mirror image of Teyla. As John looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he knew she was going to look exactly like her mom when she grew up. He grinned as the baby shifted in her sleep, moving her hand up to her eyes. John began to hum to Jeromai, knowing the two women he loved most were right where he wanted them to be, and he was, too.

* * *

**P.S.** The baby's name is pronounced Jer-o-may

Short and fluffy. I needed a break from all the whumping I have been doing lately.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** And tell me your thoughts.


End file.
